Liar
by natashathepanda
Summary: "Yeah,I'm busy again. I'll probably be busy tomorrow too." "No, I'm not with anyone. Seriously I think you're getting paranoid." "I'm not doing that, I told you!" ...You liar.


**Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I am the owner of Powerpuff girls…Not.**

**Extra: Most of my writing has many of the roles awfully out of character. I am not stating that this would happen, this is just the scenario that occurs in my mind. **

She knew he was lying. The moment he spoke with hesitation, Bubble's heart sped up with trepidation. She didn't want to be right. She wanted to be wrong like the dim-wit she knew she was. But this was too obvious; there was something he was hiding.

"_I-I'm home. Just sitting here alone, thinking about you, you know?"_

People were wrong when they thought he was the innocent one of them. Secretly, he was the worst of them all. Only her sisters and the Power Punks knew about it though. Heck, how can his brothers not know? Luckily for her sisters, his brothers were faithful and devoted to them at all cost.

Finding liquid that partially blurred her vision, she stood up from her bed. Its covers thrown on the floor, with a broken cup and coffee spilled ferociously on the carpet floor. Dashing down the stairs, she did not even glancing at Berserk who stared at her with a quirked eyebrow after a failed response to her greeting.

Her snow boots rested near the door, the azure footwear jammed onto her feet without caution in a split second. She practically rammed the door open, not caring about the freezing air piling on her face or how cold her arms felt, she hurried outside into her sky blue moped. Starting the engine quickly, she drove off to Cityville Ivy Hotel. That's where the Rowdy boys were staying for the past week when their home was destroyed by a failed experiment.

The wind hurt her face, but it was nothing compared to her heart. She didn't want to be right, the thought repeated in her mind constantly. But it was so obvious, there were so many signs. She turned to the third exit and waited for an annoying red light to change into a bright green.

She noticed something was off during the beginning of the week but suspected it to be nothing.

"_Yeah, sorry. I gotta go with the guys tonight. Sorry, I'll make it up later?"_

He sounded as though he was trying too hard to act sincere. She would know she was really good at hearing emotions through tones, or at least she thinks. The second time was vague but she could still tell.

"_Uhh, sure? How about tomorrow? At my place, we could have some fun? Oh no, laughing_?" He was chuckling nervously. "_Nobody's laughing babe. Well, see ya_."

Someone was laughing.

Forcing her eyes to tear them open from the slight ice that formed around her lids, she drove on and looked forward. Her hair felt so brittle, she had called him almost as soon as she came out the shower. Now, speeding on her moped not daring to fly in this weather, she rode in blue flannel pants and a thick white tank top.

Finally, the lights of Cityvilled surrounded her, almost suffocating her. She felt nauseous the moment she heard the words come out of his mouth. They were so venomous to her ears.

'I don't want to be right.'

She was a good person, why was this happening to her? She knew she didn't deserve this, but it's not like anyone cared right now. Her short brittle now brownish looking hair swung into her eye, blocking her right side of vision. Frustrated, she jammed all her hair back. The brutal winds keeping all the strands back.

The time he sounded like he finished a marathon.

"_Sorry…I'm just wiped out…yeah, I-uh…was at the gym. No, I'm still busy I need to go to Butch to get something. Sorry…I'll make it up to you, promise_."

The signs were so obvious, why didn't she notice before? Finally, she turned to the hotel. Not surprised when people started giving her interesting looks once she got off the vehicle. Almost no one was outside due to the weather. When she opened the glass doors to the lodge, a breath of warm air made her body feel better. Her hands were trembling, her hair was a mess, and her face was streaked with tears, so she was still not surprised when people turned the other way as she walked by them.

Walking to the counter, a young woman with flawless dark skin and a southern accent replied to her question. According to her nametag, the name was Jodie."That resident is in…room number 342."

Bubbles noticed for the first time, the smile Jodie wore was fake.

It didn't crease her eyes, or reach above the center. It was simply fake. Ignoring the urge to say what was on her mind, she briskly walked toward the elevator. For a moment, she forgot why she was here. Everything was so quiet and comforting. Pressing her finger gently on the number three, she laid her head on the wall of the elevator. Walls covered with false wooden panels made it seem a little…seductive. The calm hums of a broken music player and the movement of the floor almost lulled her to sleep. Checking her watch, it was exactly 11:03. Blossom would probably be worried sick and might even search for her.

As the doors dinged open, Bubbles was brought back to reality. No, marring her face with anger, she knew why she was here. Stomping her way, she glared at every door that passed her entry. She almost smacked a couple who were kissing each other lovingly.

'334,336,338,340….342.'

She stood scared stiff at the door. So far, nothing was wrong. Or at least nothing seemed wrong…yet.

Standing with a stiff back she reached to knock on the door, but not before she heard something.

Something that sounded similar to a moan.

Feeling her eyes leaking more tears she stepped back. Preparing to run back home but her pride wouldn't let her. Then, wiping her tears and standing up straight she raised a tightly formed fist. Small, but powerful, something Blossom told her long ago. Blossom would never run away from a situation like this.

"_You must face your fears in order to destroy them, silly_."

Blossom taught her so many things. She wasn't about to lose. Not yet, not when she was living and breathing.

And blast a surge of blue light to the door until the hinges fell off. The sounds emitted from within the door stopped. Bubbles ran in and broke off the remains of the door, determined to seek the truth. When she walked in, she felt emptiness inside her.

There lied a man, whose cobalt eyes had widened once he saw her. His arms were bent and supported him while he was lying on top of a woman. The man was half naked and had his hands inside the core of the woman. His flaxen hair remained unruly and thoroughly roughened. While the woman with dark hair, was looking at her in an annoyed fashion. She looked like the complete opposite of Bubbles. Murky greenish hair, painted white face, red lips drawn onto her mouth as if done with crayola, not only that but physically the woman had seemed at least ten years older than she was. However, the woman had large breasts ,thighs too bulky unnatural to exist and a waist too small to support anything she held. Bubbles refused to cry. She was expecting this, so there was no reason to cry.

Walking over as calmly as possible, she reached for Boomer's face. And she slapped with more force than ever used in her experience. The man was thrown by the mere force into a blank wall forming a crater. The woman, more aggravated and very oblivious to the scene before her, attempted to slap Bubbles's face with a smirk. However, Bubbles simply raised her one delicate eyebrow before smashing the woman's face into the table lamp with a small push. By that time, the blonde male was up with widened eyes staring at Bubbles, who glared with a ferocity that almost matched Blossom's.

Bubbles felt a small drop of something with a liquid feel, drop off her face. Fearing the thought that it might be blood she reached to touch her face, though it turned out to be nothing more than salty tears. Glaring at the man, her chest heaved.

"_Boomer…How could you_?"

Boomer's mouth was gaping like a dying fish. All he had on were navy boxers with the drawstring pulled. He picked himself up and used the greatest excuse he could use at that moment.

"It's not what you thi-"

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T! Is she really worth it? Do you love her?" At that Boomer gave a truthful shake of his head declaring negative. A shout was heard but she didn't care. "Then why? I told you I'm not going to do anything like that until after my marriage. Was I too much of a bore to you? Boomer, why, how could you do this?" Oh dear Utonium, she was wailing.

Boomer's eyes were shadowed. He hadn't bustled an inch since he got up, and his actions were simply scaring her now. At first, he was showing remorse and embarrassment before he completely covered the dark marks under his face. Finally though, he spoke aloud.

"I don't love her. In fact, I don't even like her. She can die today and I won't care. I was never bored of you Bubbles. Not once in the time we've spent together. I honestly can say that I love you, but this…I needed. "

"That's Bullshit!" She started throwing random objects at arm's length to throw at him. She wanted him to be hurt. The physical pain would be nothing like the pain she felt now. He was once the comfort to all her problems, and now? He did exactly what other men did when their partners were not willing.

"I can't believe this. You needed that? This is just to show how great everything was going."

Tearfully, she ripped off the 50K diamond ring that adorned her finger. The sapphires that rested upon the arch glinted through the light. Throwing at his face, she watched his eyes widen even more as a few tears slid down his face. He watched her, gaping, throw away what he had spent two years trying to accomplish, build trust, and, most importantly, Love.

She felt as though a part of her was ripped out from her tired soul. She couldn't take it; the sadness was too much to bear. Boomer was in shock and most likely couldn't move. He finally understood the gravity of the situation. He didn't mean it, he only wanted to…

He really was an idiot.

Instead of choosing what he needed, he picked out what he wanted. Women had teased him every day, telling him he was such a pretty boy that could use some time in bed. At first, he would just ignore them Bubbles was on his mind and how sad would she be if something like that would ever happen. One woman was extremely persistent and constantly offered him a place that would satisfy his needs. Still, he was always thinking of Bubbles and vowed to never break his promise to her. But as the years went on, all he could do was think of how good it would feel when he's inside her.

How soft her tan skin would feel.

How swollen her lips would be.

Overcome by lust, he was broken. He never loved any woman he slept with. His heart belonged to Bubbles. And now what, after all this?

He watched her eyes leaking tears. His heart cracked. He saw her turning around and walking to the door. His soul was being torn. Her eyes told him to kill himself. His heart ached. He noticed she wasn't wearing the perfume that made his mouth water. His hands felt like ripping his eyes out. Watching her delicate back twist behind, he could see her rushing down the hall; their ring was shining from the moonlight.

He was crushed.

No. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Was life really this fast? It couldn't have been. Bubbles needed him just as much as he needs her. They both love each other. No, this can't be real.

He glanced at the moon one last time before his gaze settled on the kitchen drawer.

**But it was.**


End file.
